thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
JPRker2000: The Life Of Death: Reboot/Characters Calendar
This page shows the list of characters that were shown or name given in every months. *13th January - Gregg (TLOD: Reboot) **Gregg was already shown in the trailer for the series, but his name was given in the first month of the characters. He is confirmed to be the counterpart of Godie from the original series he was also given a nickname called "Mustache Sniper". *3rd February - Corsair Hawk (TLOD: Reboot) & Philson R'tomas (TLOD: Reboot) **Philson is the only one who was shown in the trailer at the background and was given the name in the second month of the characters. He is confirmed to be the counterpart of Philson Rowan from the original series because of the name and he is called "The Governor", instead of being a soldier, Philson is a doctor. Corsair Hawk in the other hand, didn't change well, his age became late teens to early 20s after being replaced by a different actor, his nickname was "The Surviving Hawk". ***Philson's nickname, The Governor is a reference to The Walking Dead franchise because David Morrissey portrays Philson. *24th March - Shane Walsh (TLOD: Reboot) - Was given a character to Comics, there's no confirmed counterparts for him in the original series, unlike his comic counterpart, his surname was somehow given to the TV Series. His nickname was given as "Rick's Back-Stabbing Friend". *14th April - Georgie (TLOD: Reboot), Mosk (TLOD: Reboot) & Arjun Tengrik (TLOD: Reboot) - Georgie, Mosk and Arjun are introduced as new characters from the series, Georgie and Arjun are lieutenant soldiers who were promoted after the outbreak. Georgie tell his guards to look out for walkers or people who needs some help although some of them are bitten, they were shot down by them as told by Arjun. Mosk is an animal who owned by Bucky, he found Mosk in forest being injured because Bucky's friend shot the elk's leg just to finish it off but Bucky wanted Mosk to be his pet and friend although his friend was unhappy anyways. The three were nicknamed as Little Georgie, The Elk Survivor and The Only Indian Soldier. *4th May - The Crooker (TLOD: Reboot), Trist Robinson (TLOD: Reboot), Tenn (TLOD: Reboot), Martin (TLOD: Reboot) - The Crooker and Trist are bandits at the museum where their counterparts are Ricky McBucket and Guyler somehow Trist likes to called himself Guyler like his original unlike Ricky, Crooker is the leader of the Bandits. Tenn is a child and a resident at the Bootcamp where he wanted to find his mother. Martin in the other hand is a soldier for the Bootcamp where he calls the bandits the N word. The three were nicknamed Guyler, Lost Child, and The N Word Guy while Crooker was left un-nickname due to his name. *30th June - Boorheads (TLOD: Reboot) - While having a weird last name. He is the part of The Yashetineta Patrol, Boorheads have a loss memory due to a brain damage after the beginning of the outbreak, like, he even didn't remember his first name. He used to be in an mystery group from somewhere else. *31th July - Joe Numerison (TLOD: Reboot) and Kiki Norman (TLOD: Reboot) - As their counterparts are Joseph Joe Numerison and Ivy. Unlike their OG counterparts, Joe was never abandoned by his people while Kiki is his wife instead of girlfriend. Joe was alone hiking with Kiki until they find the camp, Joe was a soldier before even turn into a doctor while Kiki is a scientist and a researcher. *31th August - Bullhead (TLOD: Reboot) - Bullhead is also the member of the Yashetineta Patrol. Bullhead was a mechanic where he meet up with a brain dead Boorheads and an few people during the apocalypse. *31th September - Jackal Stockings (TLOD: Reboot) - Counterpart of Jack, unlike his OG counterpart, Jackal was living in the first camp not the second one. Like Bucky, Jackal was a gym teacher right before the apocalypse and now he is the colonel for the camp. *29th October - Jimmy Levin (TLOD: Reboot) - Was also given a character from the comics, he joined The Bandits as a revenge for his entire family's death. Instead of Jim, his full unofficial name is Jimmy Levin. *8th November - Commissioner James Gordon - An crossover character from the Batman franchise as it also confirmed the show is the part of the non-canon DC universe. Gordon decided to visit Dallas, Springos to see the terror of the city after the death of Bruce Wayne; however, he never retires when he dies. *December 3rd - Serson Letterman - Another character from the OG series, being the counterpart of a random killer pig, Serson Pigman. Instead of killing, he's a random character from Jason's home town where he met him at the restaurant during the early stage of the apocalypse. Category:Specials